The invention relates to a plug of a plug connector.
A plug of this generic type, in particular a multipole plug, of a plug connector for a plurality of multicore, shielded cables, is commercially available and is illustrated schematically in FIG. 1. In this FIG. 2 denotes a shroud, 6 a contact strip, 8 a shield support and 10 a multicore, shielded cable, in each case. This contact strip 6 with the shield support 8 and the shroud 2 can be detachably connected to one another and form the plug of this generic type of a plug connector. In order to ensure that the multicore, shielded cables 10 enter the interior of this shroud 2, this shroud 2 has a recess 12. The contact strip 6 may be in the form of a male or female connector strip. Each cable 10 is electrically conductively connected by its cable shield, by means of a cable clamp 16, to a bracket of the shield support 8. Each cable clamp 16 is detachably connected by means of two screws 18, 20 to the bracket of this shield support 8. Each line of a multicore, shielded cable 10 is electrically conductively connected to a contact on the contact strip 6. These lines are not illustrated, for clarity reasons. The bracket of the shield support 8 is on the one hand electrically conductively connected to a ground connection in the contact strip 6 by means of a web 22 and 24, and on the other hand is arranged physically at a distance from the contact strip 6. In one advantageous embodiment, the bracket of the shield support 8 and the two webs 22 and 24 form a unit. In order to fix the contact strip 6 to the shield support 8 at the side, a plurality of attachment apparatuses 26 and 28 are provided in the shroud 2. These attachment apparatuses 26 and 28 are in the form of ribs, thus stiffening the shroud 2. Threaded holes for holding attachment screws are provided in the end faces of these attachment apparatuses 26 and 28. This prevents mechanical loads from being applied to the contacts in the contact strip 6.
As can be seen from this plug of a plug connector as illustrated in FIG. 1, the shield support 8 provides space only for a limited number of cable clamps 16. As the number of poles on the contact strip 6 increases continuously, these known plugs of a plug connector are reaching their limit.